Dangerous Love
by Izumi Kim
Summary: (Adaptasi dari Music Video 2AM - You Wouldn't Answer My Call) "Gaara ingin melamar kekasihnya, Ino tetapi bukan kebahagian yang ia dapat melainkan kenyataan pahit yang membuat dirinya gila!" [Warning! OOC / Chara death / Typo] ONESHOOT - Mind to read and review? Arigatou


Dangerous Love

Krriingg... Krriingg... Krriinggg... Telepon apartemen Sabaku Gaara yang berada di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Sabaku Gaara yang duduk di depan meja itu tidak langsung mengangkat telepon, melainkan diam menatap sepasang cincin emas putih yang masih ada di dalam kotaknya.

Gaara hanya mengusap-ngusap cincin itu dengan sedih kemudian ia melihat tanggal... Tanggal 22 adalah hari yang sangat berarti karena tepat tanggal 22, hubungan Gaara dan kekasihnya genap berusia satu tahun. Seharusnya ia bahagia dengan Anniversary mereka, tapi ternyata tidak!

Krriinnggg... Telepon apartemen Sabaku Gaara masih terus berbunyi nyaring, ia menatap telepon dengan tatapan tajam dan mengangkatnya dengan terpaksa.

" _Moshi Moshi_ ?" ucap Gaara lemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya? Apa kamu sedang sibuk?" tanya seorang gadis di sebrang. Wajah Gaara langsung berubah seketika saat mendengar suara itu. "Gaara- _kun_... Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa? Ayo, kita rayakan!"

"Ah, _iie_... Kapan? Sekarang?" tanya Gaara masih nampak terkejut.

"Di apartemenku, Gaara- _kun_... Jangan terlambat! _Wakatta_?" ucap gadis itu tersenyum menutup teleponnya. Sementara Gaara masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar itu.

[Yamanaka Ino's POV]

Tanggal 22 adalah hari perayaanku bersama kekasihku, Sabaku Gaara. Kami genap berusia satu tahun... Aku sangat bahagia. Aku berjalan pulang setelah membeli semua kebutuhanku untuk perayaan ini.

Aku membeli sebotol _wine_ , kue tart, lilin, balon serta pita warna-warni tanpa warna pink karena Gaara tidak menyukai warna itu. Kulaju mobilku menuju apartemenku, tempat untuk merayakan hari jadiku dengan Gaara- _kun_. Setelah sampai, aku berusaha untuk mengambil handphone untuk menelepon Gaara meskipun tanganku yang lain sedang sibuk memegang kue tart dan sebagainya.

Kutekan tombol satu lalu kutunggu telepon tersebut sampai ada jawaban. Lama sekali aku menunggu, tapi Gaara tak mengangkat teleponnya. Saat aku ingin mematikannya, tiba-tiba...

" _Moshi Moshi_ ?" ucap Gaara lemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya? Apa kamu sedang sibuk?" tanyaku sebal. "Gaara- _kun..._ Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa? Ayo, kita rayakan!" lanjutku karena Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Ah, _iie_... Kapan? Sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Di apartemenku, Gaara- _kun_... Jangan terlambat! _Wakatta_ ?" ucapku tersenyum lalu mematikan ponsel tersebut.

Namun, aku merasa ada yang aneh di belakangku. Seperti ada yang mengawasiku dan menatapku tajam. Tetapi, aku tak mempedulikannya... Kuambil kunci apartemen dan memasukinya dengan cepat.

Langsung saja ku taruh kue tart yang tadi kubeli di meja, aku mengeluarkan tart cokelat itu dari dusnya. Lalu memasang lilin dengan tulisan I 3 U. Setelah itu, ku keluarkan _wine_ dan meneruh dua gelas di meja bundar yang cukup besar itu.

Setelah semua persiapan mengenai kue tart dan wine selesai, aku kemudian meniup lebih dari sepuluh balon dan menghiasnya di langit-langit apartemenku. Tak lupa aku memadukannya dengan pita warna-warni. Aku sangat bahagia!

[Yamanaka Ino's POV-End]

[Sabaku Gaara's POV]

Setelah menerima telepon darinya, aku masih sangat terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kuambil jasku lalu aku berlari secepatnya menuju apartemen Ino yang tak jauh dari apartemenku.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan tidak ada pikiran apa-apa lagi selain berlari hingga tiba di tempat kekasihku. Setelah sepuluh menit berlari, aku tiba di apartemen Ino. Dengan segera, aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemen Ino di lantai 19 dengan nomor kamar 1923.

Setelah tiba di lantai 19, aku mulai berjalan menuju kamar Ino. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Akan tetapi, saat aku tiba di kamarnya... banyak sekali polisi yang berjaga dan terdapat line polisi di depan pintu apartemen Ino. Aku bisa melihat jelas siapa saja yang berdiri di depan apartemen Ino, yaitu Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata.

Aku berusaha mendekat dan kulihat banyak tim forensik sedang memotret benda-benda yang ada di TKP. Aku melihat sebelah sandal ungu milik Ino. Itu adalah sandal pemberianku, terdapat juga pita-pita berserakan. Aku diam... Aku berusaha berpikir jernih namun tak bisa. Aku berusaha menerjang penjagaan polisi yang merupakan teman-teman lamaku untuk masuk ke apartemen Ino karena Ino menungguku untuk merayakan hari jadi kami.

Polisi yang cukup banyak menghadangku, lalu Naruto menyeretku pergi menjauh. Aku tetap berusaha membrontak. Aku ingin masuk karena Ino menungguku.

" Ino! Ino!" teriakku. Namun Naruto dan Kakashi tetap menyeretku menjauh.

"Tenang Gaara! Tenang!" ucap Naruto.

[Sabaku Gaara's POV-End]

[Yamanaka Ino's POV]

Setelah semua selesai. Aku melihat hasilnya yang cukup memuaskan. Kamarku berubah menjadi indah. Kupikir, Gaaraakan menyukainya. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan dress yang baru saja aku beli. Dress pendek namun berlengan panjang, berwarna lavender dengan pita hitam melingkar di bagian pinggang.

Seusai mengganti baju, aku langsung pergi ke tempat riasku. Aku ingin tampil cantik di depan Gaara. Sambil menatap cermin, kuusapkan bedak tipis ke wajahku, lalu kuputar lipstick dan kuulas lipstick pink itu ke bibir mungilku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap sudut bibirku yang terkena lipstick agar tidak terlihat berantakan.

Saat ini, aku sudah siap! Aku hanya tinggal menunggu Gaara datang. Aku harap, Gaara menyukai dekorasi kamar ini serta memuji penampilanku ini. Aku tak sabar!

[Yamanaka Ino's POV-End]

[Sabaku Gaara's POV]

Naruto dan Kakashi membawaku ke ruangan yang cukup luas. Aku langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan paksa. Aku menangis! Ya... menangis. Kemudian aku membanting tubuhku duduk di sofa hitam yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Kulihat mereka pergi meninggalkanku agar aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Tapi nyatanya tidak, aku sangat cemas dengan Ino. Aku harus menghubunginya! Kulihat telepon putih di meja samping sofa yang kutempati, tanpa pikir panjang, aku menekan tombol nomor telepon apartemen Ino. Aku menekan tombol itu cepat karena panik.

" _Moshi Moshi_..." ucap Ino di sebrang.

"Kamu dimana? Jika ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemenmu, JANGAN BUKA PINTU ITU! _Wakatta_ ?!" teriakku kalap. " _Wakatta_? INO!" lanjutku.

"Gaara- _kun_... Kau pasti mengerjaiku, kan?" tanyanya tertawa. "Gaara- _kun_ , apa kamu sudah tiba? Aku mendengar pintuku terketuk. Aku akan membukannya." ucapnya tertawa dan langsung menutup teleponku. Ia menduga bahwa aku sedang mengerjainya, ia pikir aku yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... TIDAAAKK I! JANGAN! INO!" teriakku.

[Sabaku Gaara's POV-End]

[Yamanaka Ino's POV]

Ku rapikan rambut kuncir kudaku sambil menatap cermin. Tiba-tiba, telepon apartemen berbunyi nyaring. Ku menoleh lalu bangkit menuju telepon itu untuk mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi Moshi_..." ucapku.

"Kamu dimana? Jika ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemenmu, JANGAN BUKA PINTU ITU! _Wakatta_ ?!" teriak Gaara kalap. " _Wakatta_? INO!" lanjutnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang Gaara katakan padaku.

"Gaara- _kun_... Kau pasti mengerjaiku, kan?" tanyanku. Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, pintu apartemenku diketuk seseorang. "Gaara- _kun_ , apa kamu sudah tiba? Aku mendengar pintuku terketuk. Aku akan membukannya." ucapku tertawa dan langsung menutup telepon.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... TIDAAAKK I! JANGAN! INO!" teriak Gaara.

Aku menutup telepon itu sambil tertawa. Aku yakin bahwa Gaaramengerjaiku. Ia terkadang seperti itu, sifatnya sedikit berubah saat bersamaku. Dengan bahagia, aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya cepat.

"Gaar-" ucapku tak kulanjutkan saat melihat orang yang berada di depan pintuku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, Yamanaka Ino!" ucap orang itu tersenyum licik.

"Sa-sasuke- _san_?" ucapku terkejut.

" _Ogenki desuka_? Aku senang melihatmu lagi." ucapnya masuk dengan paksa.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku tidak senang bertemu dengannya.

"Ada acara apa? Kenapa apartemenmu begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketusku.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Sabaku itu?" tanyanya melihat kue tart dengan lilin I 3 U.

"Iya! Tepat satu tahun hubunganku dengan dia berjalan." jawabku. Kulihat Sasuke memasang wajah marah. Matanya berubah merah saat menatapku.

"Takkan kubiarkan dia mendapatkanmu! Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, tidak ada orang lain juga yang boleh mendapatkanmu!" serunya berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"MUNDUR!" jeritku mengambil botol _wine_ dan mengarahkan botol itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau itu milikku! Aku takkan membiarkan hatimu berpaling dariku! Aku sangat membenci Sabaku Gaara!" serunya tersenyum licik.

Aku berusaha lari keluar kamar, akan tetapi Sasuke menarikku masuk yang membuat sandal pemberian Gaara tertinggal di depan pintu. Botol _wine_ yang kubeli pecah karena terjatuh.

Aku berlari menuju telepon apartemenku, aku ingin menghubungi Gaara untuk meminta tolong, lagi-lagi Sasuke menarikku. Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia memecahkan vas bungaku, ia menghancurkan semua dekorasi yang telah kubuat.

"Lihat ini!" serunya membanting kue tartku ke lantai hingga hancur. "Akan kubuat Sabaku Gaara seperti ini!"

"TIDAAAKK !" seruku memukul kepala Sasuke dengan gelas anggur yang kuletakkan di meja.

Aku melihat wajah Sasuke sangat marah sekarang, dengan cepat ia meraih tanganku lalu membantingku ke tempat tidur yang ternyata...

"Ah..." ucapku kesakitan. Ujung tempat tidur itu keras mengenai kepalaku, saat kupegang ternyata banyak mengeluarkan darah.

BUUUKKK!

[Yamanaka Ino's POV-End]

*Flashback*

"Gaara- _kun_ , sebentar lagi usia pacaran kita satu tahun. Aku ingin merayakannya berdua, bagaimana ?" ucap Ino.

"Aku menurut padamu saja." jawab Gaara datar sambil merangkul Ino.

"Gaara- _kun_ !" seru Ino sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kan kamu yang bisa mengurusnya."

"A. .te. .yo~"

"Hn." jawab Gaara mencium bibir Ino lembut.

*Flashback END*

[Sabaku Gaara's POV]

Aku masih terus memanggil namanya di telepon. Aku belum menutup telepon itu, tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis dengan keras. Aku merasakan sangat sesak di bagian dadaku, rasanya seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat sehingga membuatku sesak. Aku terus saja menempelkan gagang telepon itu ke telinga kananku.

" Ino... Ino..." ucapku.

Aku berusaha menahan diriku, aku meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Aku berusaha diam untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan yang lainnya masuk dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Gaara- _san_ , ini !" ucap Sakura memberikan skecth book.

Kulihat skecth book itu dengan seksama. Aku melihat gambar seorang pria dengan wanita berciuman. Aku tau bahwa lukisan gambar ini adalah buatan Ino-ku. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Hari ini tanggal 22 adalah hari bahagiaku bersama Ino! Kenapa kalian menghalangiku!?" teriakku.

"Gaara, _Gomen ne_... Saat ini sudah tanggal 23 dan jenazah Ino sudah kami otopsi dan kremasi... Abunya sudah kami letakkan di kediaman Yamanaka." terang Naruto itu.

" _Nani_ ? _Iie_..." ucapku.

"Kami melihatmu kemarin saat melakukan otopsi. Kami juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen Ino tadi."

"Ino meneleponku! Ia ingin bertemu denganku! Kami ingin merayakannya!" jawabku marah. Kulihat kalender yang ternyata sudah tanggal 23, hari ini bukan tanggal 22 melainkan 23. "Aku gila!" desisku tersenyum aneh.

Aku takkan bisa melupakan tanggal 23 karena tanggal itu adalah hari jadianku, hari ulang tahun Ino dan juga hari kematian Ino-ku.

[Sabaku Gaara's POV-End]


End file.
